1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coaxial cable connectors, and particularly to coaxial cable connectors capable of being connected to a terminal.
2. Technical Background
Coaxial cable connectors such as F-connectors are used to attach coaxial cable to another object such as an appliance or junction having a terminal adapted to engage the connector. A suitably tight connection between a connector and a terminal is typically achieved by using a tool such as a wrench for applying enough torque to the connector. A suitable connection tends to reduce signal leakage and improve signal or picture quality. Typically, use of a tool is acceptable, even encouraged or mandated, in some scenarios, such as when establishing a connection with a terminal located outdoors, on a utility pole and the like. However, tightening, or over-tightening, of connectors to an indoor appliance, such as a television or other electronic equipment, by a tool has in some cases led to the appliance being damaged. Tightening of the connectors in indoor applications is preferably done by hand, i.e. by finger- or hand-tightening. Thus, the installer may need to tighten the same type of connector via tool or via hand, depending on the scenario. However, an adequate grip on the connector to establish satisfactorily tight connection is often not available. Some known connectors utilize a circular cylindrical outer surface provided with knurling to improve grip while hand tightening, but such connectors are not typically suitable for tightening by a tool and the knurling can add considerable cost to the connector.